The Fallen Light
by Sh3wolf
Summary: Ok everyone! This is my fanfiction so please any help would be appreciated anything from chapter ideas from spelling errors! This story is about a relationship forming between Variks and my OC Tala. M for mature content not for young ones!
1. PrologueCharacter info

" **The beginning is the most important part of the work."**

 **-Plato**

 **Character Info:**

Tala is 5'0" with long pitch black hair that reaches to her lower back. She has Pale grey eyes,curvy body, full chest, pink cheeks and plump lips. she serves her older adopted brother who is a Guardian. She has a unique black ghost by the name of knight. Knight has lost his Guardian many decades ago till Tala revived him, ever since then he has been by her side. Mato is Talas older adopted brother, his father took in Tala long time ago not knowing of her origins

Mato has followed into his father's foot steps and became a guardian. He is very hot headed and protective of his younger sister. Mato's father raised them both at a young age, he died protecting the them from the fallen that have ambushed their home. since then Mato became a guardian as Tala failed in the training.

Variks (for those who don't know…)

Variks served as the House of Judgment envoy to Skolas during the Reef Wars. However, Variks was disturbed by Skolas' brutality, and after Skolas docked him of his upper arms, abandoned the Kell and joined the Reef. Variks would gain the title Variks the Loyal, and he would replace his missing arms with mechanical prostheses. He now serves the Queen in the Vestian Outpost alongside Petra Venj, working as the warden of the Prison of Elders

 **Ok everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please any help would be appreciated anything from chapter ideas from spelling errors! this story is about a relationship forming between Variks and my OC Tala. M for mature content not for young ones!**

 **Prologue:**

Running her fingers through her long pitch black hair letting it fall as the doors slide open.

 **"Tala we getting ready to land at the reef, please...behave.."**

Smiling, she glances at her adoptive brother Mato, sighing as she looks back out the window witnessing hundreds of destroyed ships, stations and other pieces of debris. **"..yes brother."**

Mato walks out as the doors close behind him. A familiar beeping fill her ears, a slow spreading smile crept across her face as the black ghost appears. He was just as different as she was, and for some reason he stuck around with her even though she never could become a guardian.

 **"Every ship that could escape fled Earth during The Collapse. They made it this far...I guess they died out here."** , Knight beeped

Tala turned her attention back to the window, **"So, its basically a graveyard. How did the Awoken survive?"**

 **"No one knows."**

Several of the pieces form together to reveal two Awoken ships, camouflaged within the wreckage. Their thrusters activate as they follow the ship.

 **"Intruder bearing 127, you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business, or be fired on by order of the Queen!"** The awoken guard barked.

Tala glanced at Knight wide-eyed with her mouth forming a O shape.

 **"Don't look at me! Better say something!"** Knight chimed

her heart pounds loudly as she turn towards the door shouting. **" MATO! A PROBLEM HAS AROSE!"**

bursting into the room,Mato slamming his palm on the speaker button.

 **"We are here from Earth. We're here to seek the counsel of the Awoken!"**

The Awoken ships draw nearer to ours as Tala look up at her brother,slightly elbowing him.

static finally comes through **" Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression!"**.

sirens erupt throughout the ship as it shakes violently **"code 909,code evacuate ship in 10….9…"**

Mato grabs Talas arm running through the hall frantically rushing to the escape pods.

 **"** **Malo what's going on?!"**

Malo grabs his sister's face smiling **" you will be in good hands ok, I promise I will find you."**

Tala shakes her head as tears pour down her face **"I-I…-"**

Mato shoves her in the pod, quickly getting in his hitting the eject button watching his little sister eject toward the awoken guards ship as his ship explodes causing them both to pass out and him further away.

 **Alright, tell me what you think please! from here on out the point of view will mostly be in first person oh and for those who don't know this is based off the game Destiny.**


	2. Chapter 1

**"That which does not kill us makes us stronger."**  
 **― Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **This is my fanfiction so please any help would be appreciated anything from chapter ideas from spelling errors!**

* * *

I couldn't feel anything. So this is what death is like? Darkness all around? The sound of carpet moving snapped me out of my haze. My body hurt all over, slowly open my eyes. A blur of red is all I can see. I try to look side to side only making the knot in my throat worse **"M-Mato?"** I croak between my dry lips.

 **"Stay calm, the queen wants to see you first, then you will be treated"**

Tears fall down my cheeks as I look down. A large piece of metal from the ship is pierced through my torso. Gagging, I choke out more tears, tasting the copper in my mouth.

 **"So...these are the trespasser demanding an audience?"**

Knight beeps in a harsh tone **"We didn't mean to trespass!".**

Uldren Sov smirks, and walks down the steps toward me. he lifts my head up, turning it side to side examining my features.

 **"The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm...Me? I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at The Reef. But here we are! aren't we!"**

Knight flashes in Uldren face **"She needs help or we are going to die!"** Uldren scoffs letting go of my face walking in circles. Snarling greets my ears as my vision somewhat clears up.

 **"Fallen!"**

Uldren Sov looks behind him taking advantage of the distraction. I push back one of the guards back and grab one of the guns from their holster. Hearing the metal rip through my flesh. The Vandals ready their pikes in a defensive position. Uldren Sov unsheathes a knife, and holds it to the my throat while catching my wrist. The other Guard raises her pistol at me as my ghost looks back and forth between us.

 **"She's afraid of the Fallen?"**

Mara Sov, the Queen of the Reef approaches,as she sits on her throne, the two Vandals lift their pikes and stand at rest. The disarmed Guard yanks her weapon from my hand and re-holsters it. Uldren removes his blade from ,my neck, and I pull my forearm away.

 **"Does she not understand these ones are mine?"** Mara questioned looking sharply at her brother.

 **"Apologies...Your Grace."**

Uldren bows slightly and steps back.

I fall to the ground cough roughly, spitting out more blood as Knight speaks in alarm.

 **"Can you please help us?"**

Uldren looks turn sour **"And why...would we...do that?"**

 **"Uldren.."** Mara requests counsel with her brother as he glares down on the ghost in front of him, before the Uldren turns around, walks toward the Mara and kneels by her side. The two speak between themselves, inaudible to the room. Soon, the Uldren turns to look at them with an nasty smiles.

 **"Yes, that's good. That's good. Why not?"**

Uldren smirks proudly "We'll help you and let you stay….only if you will become a servant..in the mean time"

 **"Deal"** I mutter weakly, finally passing out in front of the thrown.

* * *

 **-Varkis Pov-**

 **"Go prep her for surgery, and let me know when she wakes up"** I bow my head to Mara. walking down the steps, scooping up this fragile body in my arms. looking at her ghost, I head towards the medical room. Maybe this is my chance to tear apart a guardians ghost?

 **"I am Knight,Do you think she will make it?"** he beeps.

 **"Yess Yess, She be fine"** I walk through the doors setting her on the table, looking down on her porcelain skin and pink lips. I shake my head quickly getting rid of that last thought.

 **"Long recovery, will take weeks or months"** I walk in the other room letting the doctor know the servant is ready.

 **"Good, now get out of the room! I need to start immediately! And take the ghost!"**

I walk back to the strangers ghost **"Knight yes? We leave,no distractions"**

Walking out the door heading towards the queen's personal quarters.

 **"What now?"** the ghost reappears in my face **"I go to the queen"**

Walking around Knight I pass a few servants going to the queen. I reach the wood doors carved in delicate detail nodding to the guards as they let me enter the queen's chamber. Looking around the empty room **"My queen?"**

 **"Varkis...what is the status of the intruder?**

 **"stranger in surgery, be done in few hours"**

Mara nods her head, pacing back and forth in the room. Her brows scrunched up **"Variks…"** She moves closer to me, gently rubbing my lower arms **" ...You have been my most loyal servant for a long time. when the doctor is done, put her in the spare room and get the nurse to look after her."** I never understood why she insist on rubbing against me. I have heard stories about her and her most loyal fallen servants...but I dare not ask. She presses her chest against me. I quickly step back slightly bowing my head. **" My queen,forgive me I have chores I need to...attend to.."**

 **"Do what you must Varkis, and do me a favor...Don't tear apart her ghost"**

I cross my arms in a huff, pouting as i leave the chambers. I can't believe it! I approach the room where I left the stranger..I wonder what happened to her. She is nothing that I have seen before.

 **"I am guessing everything didn't go well?"** I look at the black ghost waiting by the door.. I slouch quickly looking away as I grumble. **"Yess, very terrible."** glancing back at the ghost I walk past it heading back to my station in peace. Ever since Mara let the guarden come to the reef to hunt the wolves; Many of the slaves have died from sickness carried by them. **"House of Judgement?"** beeping fills my ears as I poke my head in the back. It was the damn ghost again. clicking in anger. I must... control...the urge! The ghost red eye stares at me **"Are you ok?"**

clearing my throat **"Yes, yess. why are you here now?"**

 **"Doctor is done, She is in the spare room. thought..I would let you know."**

I stare at the ghost. The stranger…I quickly close the shop up. **"Knight...we are friends yes?"**

 **"As far as I know?"**

 **"...I...need to see her..** "

What is this stranger doing to me?


End file.
